Generally, in a data center or a large lab, with an increase in the number of devices, tracking physical locations of devices (e.g., servers) may be crucial for system maintenance, hardware configuration change or trouble shooting. Information of physical locations of devices may be leveraged to achieve effective data center management, power save policies, and resource allocation.